November 11
November 11 (ノーベンバー11? Nōbenbā Irebun) is MI-6's top agent and the field leader of their Contractor team. Personality November 11 has a very calm personality typical of a Contractor. He has a good sense of humor, and tells jokes often. He generally shows no emotion in a battle (barring the battle with BK-201 where he showed shock at a Contractor not making a logical decision). He's generally a very kind person, who shows concern for his comrades, but has no qualms killing his enemy, even after the battle is over. After his battle with BK-201, he starts thinking about BK-201's choice of not betraying the Syndicate, which baffled him to no end, as it wasn't a logical choice which should be the hallmark of a contractor. During the course of the series, he starts to even regard his comrades as friends (something he didn't think of until then). He has a great dislike for smoking, which is ironic since his Obeisance happens to be smoking. Abilities Liquid Induced Cryokinesis: November 11's ability enables him to use a specialized form of cryokinesis, allowing him to freeze liquids, including blood in the human body he does not have to make direct contact with. He is able to shape water into projectiles by freezing it, and can subsequently hurl them with lethal precision.The Black Contractor; Episode 5 He can also create protective shields out of frozen water. :Obeisance: His remuneration is smoking cigarettes; a fact that peeves him to no end due to his aversion to smoking. Peak Athlete: November 11 is also extremely agile, able to dodge or protect himself from lethal attacks in under a second.The Black Contractor; Episode 6 Strategist: He has a very sharp mind and seems to be a natural leader. November 11 is quick to counter an opponent's move, making him a step ahead of them in a battle. He also possesses a remarkable degree of foresight- he generally has a backup plan for any situation as seen when he was able to foresee that there will be a leak in the Japanese police, and already had a backup plan in case that happened. Background Not much is known about November 11's background. He has been with MI-6 since before Heaven's War, and appears to have worked with Amber (code named February) back then. Part in the Story The Black Contractor November 11, April and July undertake a mission to locate and capture Havoc in Romania. November meets with an informant and hands over a briefcase full of money in exchange for information on Havoc's whereabouts. When the informant asks what he plans to do with Havoc, he replies that he will resell her, prompting him to decide to try and keep her so that he can sell her instead. However, November uses his ability to kill his henchmen when they try to stop him and the informant flees. April uses her ability to create a storm which dumps a large volume of water on to him. November 11 then freezes the water while questioning the man. After getting the address, he kills the man. They then locate Havoc and bring her to Tokyo. While there, November introduces himself to Misaki Kirihara, who escorts them to PANDORA while Havoc is brought there by helicopter. When the transport is compromised, November reveals to Misaki and her team that they had actually hid Havoc in a suitcase that they have with them. They continue towards PANDORA, but are attacked by The Syndicate. While April provides support, November battles Hei. However, Havoc is taken while they are fighting.The Black Contractor, Episode 5 Later, November and his team slip passed their assigned police escort and offer their help to Misaki to recover Havoc. When July locates Havoc, Noevember leads both teams to Havoc's location, with Hei apparently bringing her to Hell's Gate. November questions what Hei wants and why he is acting as he is. He eventually locates her and with the help of April and July, he uses his ability to kill Havoc, throwing spears of ice from a rooftop. Soon afterwards, he is confronted by Hei and they fight once again. November thinks he has the advantage because he manages to freeze Hei's feet from afar and is wearing rubber boots, but Hei throws his knife at him, embedding it in November's arm. He frees himself from it before he can be electrocuted via the wire attached to it, and Huang fires an incendiary explosive at them, allowing Hei to escape. Afterwards, he is shocked when Misaki tells him that it was confirmed that Havoc had regained her powers.The Black Contractor, Episode 6 When Amber reappears after five years of being unaccounted for, resulting in April being hospitalized, November 11 arrives at the hospital where he informs Decade of the voicemail April left him informing him of Amber's reappearance. Decade tells him about how she defected from MI-6 to the Syndicate with Gate-related information and the pair wonder why she has chosen this moment to resurface. Decade orders him to suspend all other duties and prioritize the capture of Amber. Later, when a number of buildings used by various intelligence agencies are bombed, November and July happen upon the culprit, Maki. He tells July to go to Misaki if anything happens to him and sets off in pursuit of Maki. November is caught within a series of explosions caused by Maki's ability, using his own freezing ability to form a barrier of ice to protect him. However, he is captured by Maki and AmagiriThe Black Contractor, Episode 15 .]] He is brought back to the EPR's base where he is tied up. Maki asks November why he serves humans, stating that Contractors are chosen ones and they are the only ones fit to guide the world. Amagiri attempts to recruit November 11, but he refuses and the Japanese police storm into the room and rescue him, thanks to July finding him. Maki and Amagiri escape custody thanks to Maki's ability, with numerous hand prints around the room exploding. The injured November is helped to pursue them by Misaki. They soon track down the boy and November and July follow him in to a building. However, Maki has set traps throughout the building, including on anything that November can freeze. With July's guidance, he is able to avoid being harmed. April arrives and creates a storm so that November can create a weapon, which he uses to impale and kill Maki when he ambushes him soon afterward.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 's abduction.]] Shortly after the abduction of Robert Schroeder from PANDORA, November 11 goes to the American Embassy, outside which he meets with Misaki as she exits the building. As a thank you for the assistance she previously rendered him, he informs her about Schroeder's kidnapping by Evening Primrose and that a Doll tracked him to the American Embassy. He tells her that she will not have any allies or enemies going forward and to trust her instinct and take action, then leaves. When the embassy is bombed that night, November uses the opportunity to sneak in. He finds Schroeder and waits until Brita shows up. He asks her to arrange a meeting with Amber and she teleports him to her.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 .]] November 11 goes to Decade's office and turns in a report on the Syndicate, saying that Decade was afraid that he would uncover his secrets. He tells November that he did not want him to find out until the last moments before the Saturn Ring wiped out all Contractors, calling November his best agent. November then kills him and his associates before staggering out in to the street and making a phone call. He collapses due to the injuries he sustained in the fight and realizes that he does not need complete his obeisance and so discards his cigarette. He then dies.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 Appearances Trivia * During July's final appearance in Gemini of the Meteor, he is shown holding the hand of an unseen man wearing a white suit over a blue shirt. This is consistent with the outfit of November 11. * November 11th is the date of Remembrance Day. Gallery November 11.PNG|November 11 November 11 Freezing.PNG|November 11 freezes the ground. S1E5 Havoc found by November, July, April.png|They find Havoc. S1E5 November, April, July beat dealer.png|November demands information from the informant. S1E6 November 11 offers to help Misaki.png|November 11 offers to help Misaki find Havoc. Havoc Being Being Stabbed.PNG|November 11's ability kills Havoc. S1E15 July, Decade and November 11.png|Waiting outside while April is treated. S1E15 Decade and November 11.png|Decade and November 11 discuss February. S1E16 July saves November 11 from blast.jpg|July saves November 11 from blast. S1E16 November 11 catches Maki.jpg|November 11 ambushes Maki. S1E21 November 11 and Misaki Kirihara.jpg|thumb|right|200px|November 11 informs Misaki about Robert Schroeder's abduction. S1E22 November 11, Amber, Mao, Wei, Brita and Schroeder.jpg|Schroeder informs November 11 about Heaven's Gate. S1E22 November 11 confronts Decade.jpg|November 11 confronts Decade. November 11's death.PNG|November 11 dies. Story 14 title.png|November 11 appears in Hei's vision. S1E25 Hei vision.png|Appearing in Hei's vision in Hell's Gate. Fifth Night title page.jpg|November 11 on cover of chapter 5 of the manga. References Navigation Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male